Saron Asiri
"He seems cold, there's no doubt about that. But once he's on your side, he'd go through the hells to save you and bring you back out alive." ''-C''ara Pryde Appearance Dark brown-red hair, silver eyes, fairly light skin, medium build. A scar streaked across his right eye. Equipment Prefers to wear little to no armour to allow freedom of movement. Since his return to the Order as a Sentinel specializing as an Investigator, he was most often seen with dark robes, and a grey cloak with white trim. After some time with his appointment as Master and one of the military advisors for the Jedi Council, he performs his duty as a Watchman on remote planets. Occasionally, he is called to the temple on Tython to serve as an instructor for lightsaber combat as part of his duties as a Jedi Master. On deployments, he is usually seen wearing a green tunic, along with a white cloak adorned with gold and silver trims: symbols of his ties to Corellia, Alderaan and the Echani. Carries two lightsabers with a Lignan crystal in each weapon, producing blades of white and ice blue that exert an abnormal amount of energy and heat compared to most lightsabers; both of which have unknown origins. History Early Life Backstory Born as Saron Noko 15 years before the Treaty of Coruscant in the Alderaanian capital city of Aldera, Saron was the son of a Republic Navy admiral and an Echani mother. During his brief stay i n Aldera, he developed a private interest in music and cultures spanning the galaxy. Expected to be the successor of the head of his House after his grandmother, his father also had high hopes that he would become an officer of the Republic. At the age of 6, he was discovered to be a Force sensitive by his grandfather, a Corellian Jedi. Urged by his grandfather, he was sent to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for training. Due to his extremely unusual ability to mask his presence through the Force, he was examined closely during training. Padawan and Knighthood (5 BTC - 3 ATC) Saron had made few close friends among the other younglings and padawans, including Alycia Myrishi and Torin Leshon. By the age of 10, Saron had become a padawan under Aerith Ren. Showing promise in infiltration and investigation, the High Council was advised by Ren that he become a Jedi Shadow. Also showing great skill in lightsaber combat, he often bested his opponents (with the exception of Alycia). During a rescue mission alongside his master, the young Jedi saved Cara Pryde from slavers. At the age of 15, he was recommended by Ren to undertake training with the double-bladed lightsaber. Soon after sufficiently mastering his new weapon, Saron had acquired the rank of Jedi Knight and was placed under the authority of the Council of First Knowledge. Rescue of Kodai (3 ATC) Chronicle Vol. 1 Saron's brother, Kodai Noko, was a young Jedi Padawan that was deemed missing following the Sacking of Coruscant. Overwhelmed by grief, Saron swore to avenge his brother. Three years later, he encountered a former Sith at a cantina in Coronet by the name of Nysa Mayne. Upon peering into her memory and overcome by anger, he attacked the fellow Jedi Shadow. Following the brief fight, the Jedi met two smugglers, Judas Creek and Weril Berdon, and a third Jedi Shadow by the name of Jaren Kilstar. Upon leaving Corellia, it was revealed by Nysa that Kodai's death was unlikely. Immediately headed for Coruscant, Sar on searched what remained of the Jedi Temple for leads regarding his brother's disappearance. It was here that he was reunited with Cara; upon accessing the medical databases, he questioned a Doctor Kase, where he was ambushed by a bounty hunter. Saved by Cara, the pair headed for Nar Shaddaa, where the smuggler's former employer ran his base of operations. After acquiring access to the rear entrance of the base, he briefly encountered Aniketos Berus, a Jedi Master. Continuing on their way, the two entered the compound but was ambushed and captured by Jurzo the Hutt's men. Breaking out of imprisonment, the Jedi rescued Cara from execution, but nearly killed the Hutt in cold blood. Stopped by Cara, the two escaped the compound and infiltrated the Imperial prisoner barge through an shuttle mentioned by Jurzo. After locating Kodai in the lower levels of the barge, Saron encountered a Sith researcher, Volo Zheen. Giving into his grief and rage, the young Jedi killed Zheen, and cut his way back towards the hangar. His trance was broken by Cara's wounding, and the three escaped the barge in the midst of the prisoner breakout. Some time later, the Jedi repaid the favour by accompanying Nysa and Judas on Korriban. Final Mission as Jedi Shadow (9 ATC) Chronicle Vol. 2 Following up on leads from intercepted Imperial transmissions, Saron was assigned to investigate a Force-sensitive smuggler, Quyn Vigil, alongside Alycia and her padawan, Linora Tai. Upon arriving in Tyrena, they encountered Torin during their visit to the CorSec station. Taking the lieutenant's advice, the trio headed into the Skids, questioning the owner of a local cantina and Quyn's mother. Unable to uncover major leads, the three stayed at a hotel recommended by Torin, where the Jedi Shadow was ambushed by an assassin droid and a bounty hunter, Atelia Govan. After bargaining with the hunter, he discovered the location of a Sith research base hidden among the rock and ice of Ilum. Upon infiltrating the base, Saron suffered the same debilitating symptoms from six years before. It was revealed by the Sith, Lord Krandor, that the symptoms were caused by the Dark side's corruption of the Shadow's natural ability to cloak himself in the Force. After defeating the Sith Lord, Saron was be trayed by Torin, and pursued the Peacekeeper to Coronet. A fight ensued between the three Jedi, ending Torin's life and leaving a nearly fatal wound in Saron's side. After a debriefing by the Council of First Knowledge, the Shadow was stripped of his rank and status on the grounds of killing a Jedi Master. Avoiding further punishment due to the Caretaker's intervention, he entered self-exile. The Corellian League (9 ATC) Pledge Upon Saron's self-exile and return to his homeworld, the noble's estate and vault was infiltrated by Quyn; the target of her heist being the Noko Sapphire. After acquiring his father's old service pistol and sensing the presence of the smuggler, he found her detained in one of the vault's traps. After a botched rescue attempt by a Mirialan smuggler, Nalon Romosz, the noble charged the two smugglers to lead him to the client that hired Quyn. Confirming his suspicion that she had been hired by his cousin, Kase Unik, the trio and Saron's guards arrived at the House of Unik. From there, Nalon had escaped to his ship, and Quyn was caught in the crossfire between the two Houses soon after. Disarming and defeating Kase, he allowed his cousin to leave. Preventing the theft of the family heirloom and capture of the Corellian League's Director, the noble was offered a home within the League. Return to the Order (10 ATC; incomplete data) Personality “I'm worried about the war, Master. I'm worried about my family.” '-Saron Noko to Aerith Ren during the Great Galactic War.' In his youth, particurlary during his days as a Padawan and early as a Jedi Shadow, Saron possessed a rather defiant and impulsive demeanor. His master, Aerith, had helped calm his anxieties; however, he returned to his rash self after being overwhelmed by grief at the news of Aerith's death and the disappearance of Kodai. This led to moments of cold cruelty, such as his encounter with Jurzo. After the rescue of his bro ther, he remained a man with few, but very close friends; cold and tense but also known for his generosity and compassion by his friends and family. He usually kept to himself and was lost in his thoughts, but revealed his dry sense of humor more openly. He also kept his fear of the corruption of his power hidden, leading up to his acquisition of two Lignan crystals to contain and channel the Dark side affliction to his advantage in combat. Up until his return to the Jedi Order, he remained vocal in defending his values; his sense of pride and honour inherited from his grandfather. He also had a keen, private interest in fine arts and culture. When at the Jedi Temple, he was usually seen in the archives reading about cultures of various planets in the galaxy. Despite his reputation as being fierce in combat, except for cases of absolute necessity, he always concealed his lightsabers from view. Skills Taught by his Echani mother at a very young age, Saron excels in unarmed and melee combat. His training and reflexes allow him to anticipate his opponent's attack, and answer back with ruthless efficiency. He is just as proficient with a blaster; most likely inherited from his father, who was reknown for his sharpshooting whilst in the Republic Navy. He is also noted for his accomplishments in investigations. Formerly favoured the Ataru form, but upon returning to the Order, he has refined his duelling abilities to favour Juyo. The use of two blades (Jar'Kai) was influenced by the Yovshin Swordsmen of his grandfather's birth planet. The Sentinel occasionally displayed techniques associated with Trakata during combat. Associates Cara Pryde Saved from slavers by Saron and Aerith in her childhood, Cara was a smuggler and doctor that returned the favour by helping Saron rescue his brother, Kodai. Her family is a close ally of his within the Alderaanian nobility. Judas Creek Judas was one of the two smugglers Saron had met on Coronet before the rescue of Kodai. They had also worked together on Korriban shortly after, and on an eventful mission on Dxun. Nysa Mayne First meeting in a cantina in Coronet just before meeting Judas and Weril, the two Jedi had nearly fought to the death after Nysa's past was unwittingly revealed to him. However, the two had developed a mutual sense of respect for each other after the rescue of his brother and assisting her on Korriban. Quyn Vigil After preventing a possible kidnapping of Quyn, Saron met the Force-sensitive smuggler when her heist had failed. It was on Alderaan that the Director of the Corellian League offered him a place in the organization. After his joining, they had worked together on missions including Balmorra. Dresage Connor Saron had met the Colonel of the Corellian League for the first time during an altercation between Judas and Condor Deezil in a cantina on Tatooine. Later, they had also worked together on missions including Dxun and Balmorra. Ceid Ankoun Ceid was a Jedi Sage whom Saron had worked with on several occasions including Dxun and Balmorra. Loyheta Vassik Loyheta was a trooper and friend of Ceid that Saron had met on numerous missions such as on Balmorra. Aisling Kerrigan Aisling was a Jedi Knight from the Kerrigan House of Alderaan. Due to their families' alliance, Saron and Aisling were close during their childhood, until he was sent to the Jedi Council for training. The two did not meet again for years until his return to the Order a decade after the Treaty of Coruscant. Category:Jedi Sentinels Category:Jedi Knights Category:Humans Category:Corellian League Members